


you're in my veins like fire

by TheSilverField



Series: Ereri-Writing-Prompts (tumblr) [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: EreriWritingPrompts5, M/M, an ode to ereri, based on the fire picture prompt, because i know the implications, dfkdjghajs someone stopme, ereri-writing-prompts, this one kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: an ode to ereri, written from levi's perspective.





	you're in my veins like fire

You’re in my veins like fire,

Raging and burning,

Bright and careless.

Like a wildfire you are all-consuming.

You’re flames have scorched my skin,

Have swallowed me whole,

And I am endlessly burning for you.

I love the burn.

Like a campfire you have been my biggest comfort.

Your blazing ardor is soft,

You are warmth found beneath a blanket of stars,

You are light that never goes out.

I love your light.

I am no victim to your blaze,

But rather an admirer.

A lover.

When you’re skin is on mine,

I lose my breath from the sting of your embers.

I breathe you in like smoke,

You fill my lungs,

And it hurts,

But I love it.

I need it.

The way I love you is painful,

It burns,

Because you are like fire.

I am not afraid of your flames,

Of what they have done or will do to me,

I only fear what they are doing to you,

Because I know.

I know that one day your own fire will devour you,

And for the first time,

I can only hope that I am enough,

To put you out.

_I can’t._


End file.
